


50 phrases Rufus/Reno

by Melie



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), community: une_phrase
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour la communauté une_phrase (thèmes normaux).</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 phrases Rufus/Reno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sariaust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sariaust).



> Rien à moi.

**1\. Récomfort**

Quand il vient de passer trois heures à classer des dossiers, Rufus pourrait presque dire que c'est un récomfort de voir Reno arriver comme une tornade et de renverser la pile de papiers tout juste classés.

 

**2\. Baiser**

Reno l'a rapidement compris : le président n'est pas avare de baisers, tant qu'ils sont échangés en privé.

 

**3\. Douceur**

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait être qualifié de doux, non, pas exactement.

 

**4\. Souffrance**

Reno s'est toujours demandé si son amant a souffert lors de la mort de son père, mais n'a jamais eu la réponse.

 

**5\. Pomme de terre**

Certains jonglent avec des coûteaux ; Reno, lui, jongle avec des pommes de terre, debout sur le bureau de son cher président qui l'ignore superbement.

 

**6\. Pluie**

Le rouquin lève la tête, observe cette pluie si peu ordinaire et sourit : lorsque tout le monde tournera le dos, il pourra prendre la main de Rufus et chuchoter à son oreille que maintenant qu'il est guéri tout sera bien plus drôle.

 

**7\. Chocolat**

Rufus observe la boîte sous toutes les coûtures et se décide enfin à l'ouvrir : c'est sans surprise qu'il découvre que Reno ne lui a laissé qu'un seul chocolat.

 

**8\. Bonheur**

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en connaissent la véritable définition, mais le Turk et le président de la ShinRa s'en moquent un peu, tant qu'ils ont le leur.

 

**9\. Téléphone**

Rufus a l'art et la manière de décrocher _au mauvais moment_ , à tel point que Reno se demande parfois s'il ne le fait pas exprès.

 

**10\. Oreilles**

Quand il était jeune, Reno avait l'habitude que son instituteur lui tire les oreilles, et aujourd'hui il se demande comment diable Rufus a pu l'apprendre.

 

**11\. Nom**

La première fois qu'il a entendu le nom du blond, le Turk aux cheveux rouges a manqué d'éclater de rire, ne se doutant pas de combien il pourrait aimer ce nom plus tard.

 

**12\. Sensuel**

Sensuel et Reno sont incompatibles, comme ne peut s'empêcher de le remarquer Rufus alors que son amant se prend les pieds dans son pantalon et s'étale lamentablement à terre.

 

**13\. Mort**

Reno n'a cru voir qu'une seule fois la mort, la Mort qui fait peur, mais ce jour là, il l'a regardée en face, et c'est Rufus qui lui a tiré la langue.

 

**14\. Sexe**

De temps en temps, Reno se souvient du temps où lui et les autres Turks se demandaient en ricanant ce que le vieux président et une quelconque secrétaire faisaient sur le bureau du premier, imaginaient chaque détail... à présent, il ne se moque plus, oh non : il ne s'agit pas du vieux président et d'une quelconque secrétaire, mais du tout nouveau et de lui, et là, c'est plus difficile de se moquer.

 

**15\. Toucher**

Un jour, le président a claqué violemment la porte de son bureau sans laisser au plus boulet des Turks le temps de sortir, mais au lieu de le giffler lui a juste touché la joue : le commencement de tout.

 

**16\. Faiblesse**

Reno aime prétendre qu'il n'a aucune faiblesse, mais quand il observe le fauteuil roulant tourné vers la fenêtre, des fois, il se demande si ce ne serait pas faux.

 

**17\. Larmes**

Ce ne sont pas les siennes, Reno l'affirme, ce ne sont pas ses larmes qui coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il est penché au-dessus du corps du président, non, ce ne sont pas les siennes.

 

**18\. Vitesse**

Rufus a diagnostiqué les points forts des Turks : la rapidité fait partie de ceux de Reno, excepté lorsqu'il dit bonjour aux portes en passant.

 

**19\. Vent**

C'est une brise, un courant d'air, une tornade, un cyclone, et lorsqu'il quitte la chambre Rufus soupire et commence à redresser les meubles sur lesquels il a trébuché.

 

**20\. Liberté**

Reno a toujours été libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, et ce n'est pas la paire de menottes que lui montre Rufus qui va y changer quelque chose... du moins, il l'espère.

 

**21\. Vie**

La vie ne s'achète pas, ne se vend pas, n'est pas une affaire, ni une politique : Rufus n'en sait donc pas grand chose, à part qu'avec cette personne qui ronfle dans ses bras, elle est belle, la vie, mais plutôt mourir que de le lui admettre.

 

**22\. Jalousie**

Des fois, Rufus se demande s'il devrait être jaloux du temps que Reno passe avec les Turks, et des fois, Reno se demande s'il devrait être jaloux du temps que Rufus passe avec son chien.

 

**23\. Mains**

Elles sont douces, ces mains dans ses cheveux, ces mains qui n'ont jamais connu la galère, elles sont douces, oui, et Reno les aime ainsi.

 

**24\. Goût**

On peut dire qu'il a le goût pour les ennuis et les gaffes, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, et Rufus le sait, il ne ferait pas partie des Turks.

 

**25\. Adoration**

Rufus entend que Reno était tellement en adoration devant le parterre de fleurs de l'église qu'il n'a laissé personne d'autre que lui le piétiner, et Rufus ne s'en étonne pas.

 

**26\. A jamais**

En entrant chez les Turks, Reno s'est dit qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul, et il ne se doutait pas de combien il avait raison.

 

**27\. Sang**

La première goutte de sang a été un choc pour tous les deux, mais ce n'est pas un sujet qu'ils abordent souvent, Rufus est trop réservé, Reno trop enjoué, tous deux trop... honteux ?

 

**28\. Maladie**

Lorsqu'il a appris, lorsqu'il a compris pour la Géostigma, Reno n'a plus rien dit pendant une heure ; une heure après, il riait, il souriait, mais il ne regardait toujours pas Rufus en face.

 

**29\. Mélodie**

Le Turk aux cheveux rouges a été un peu surpris d'apprendre que le fils du président était un fin mélomane, mais dès qu'il l'a su, il a tenté sa chance : il est ressorti du batîment accompagné de deux gentils vigiles, sa guitare cassée sur la tête, par l'un des vigiles, bien sûr, mais sur ordre du fils du président.

 

**30\. Etoile**

Regarder les étoiles ne les amusent pas : Reno n'en connaît aucune et Rufus les connaît toutes par coeur.

 

**31\. Maison**

Des fois, lorsque Reno entre dans une de ces petites maisons des secteurs pauvres, et qu'il voit ces couples si heureux, il se demande ce qu'il fait, exactement, mais n'y pense pas trop, ce n'est pas son rôle, c'est celui de Rufus, et ce que Rufus dit, Reno l'applique.

 

**32\. Confusion**

Confondre un secrétaire et le fils du président, c'est possible, et Reno l'a fait, une fois, mais pas deux.

 

**33\. Peur**

Aucun n'admettra qu'il la connaît, jamais, et surtout pas l'un à l'autre.

 

**34\. Orage**

Lors du premier orage qu'ils ont passé ensemble, Reno a feint d'être effrayé par le tonnerre pour serrer encore plus fort son amant, pas dupe pour deux ronds.

 

**35\. Liens**

Rufus n'était attaché à rien, ni personne, pas matérialiste ni romantique... mais ça, c'était avant de connaître un certain Turk.

 

**36\. Magasin**

Reno entre dans un magasin d'armes, regarde ce qui fait le plus de dégât, sourit au vendeur, ressort et va emprunter un peu d'argent au président de la ShinRa juste pour l'énerver.

 

**37\. Technologie**

Installé à son bureau, Rufus fait le point sur tout ce que ShinRa a apporté au monde, toutes les innovations, la technologie... et il est heureux qu'il n'existe qu'un seul Reno au monde capable de détruire un ordinateur en l'allumant.

 

**38\. Cadeau**

Un bouquet de fleurs posé sur le bureau : le président le regarde, le contourne, lit la signature, l'envoie par la fenêtre, retour à l'envoyeur qui reçoit des roses rouges sur la tête au moment de passer la porte.

 

**39\. Sourire**

Dès qu'il l'a rencontré, Reno n'a eu qu'un seul but : le faire sourire.

 

**40\. Innocence**

Le visage du Turk aux cheveux rouges est celui de l'innocence même, mais Rufus a décidé de ne pas se laisser avoir cette fois.

 

**41\. Accomplissement**

Un jour, il sourit enfin, et Reno fait un tel bond de joie qu'il se retrouve suspendu au lustre.

 

**42\. Nuages**

Il paraît qu'un jour les nuages étaient du blanc le plus pur, d'après ce qu'on a dit à Rufus, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que si Reno était à la tête de la Shinra et pas lui, il arriverait bien à obtenir des nuages verts à poids roses.

 

**43\. Ciel**

Rufus connaît mieux les plafonds de la ShinRa que le ciel malgré toute sa culture, disons que c'est une question d'environnement naturel... Reno trouve ça triste, mais qui l'écoute, après tout.

 

**44\. Paradis**

Le président ShinRa ne croît pas au paradis, cela ne fait pas partie de sa formation, mais s'il devait exister, il faudrait quelqu'un pour le saccager, et Rufus connaît la bonne personne.

 

**45\. Enfer**

Le président ShinRa ne croît pas à l'enfer, cela ne fait pas partie de sa formation, mais s'il devait exister, il faudrait quelqu'un pour faire tourner le diable en bourrique, et Rufus connaît la bonne personne.

 

**46\. Soleil**

Un jour Reno lui dit que ses cheveux sont blonds comme le Soleil, mais l'a-t-il vraiment vu ?

 

**47\. Lune**

Le jour d'après, c'est sa peau qui est blanche comme la lune, et Rufus décide que Reno devra suivre quelques cours d'astronomie.

 

**48\. Vagues**

Après son Costa del Sol, Reno lui demande s'il a vu les vagues et les jolies filles, et Rufus se demande s'il doit lui donner une giffle ou une augmentation.

 

 

**49\. Cheveux**

Reno s'est toujours demandé si un jour Rufus oserait lui tirer les cheveux, et il se le demande toujours.

 

 

**50\. Supernova**

Mieux qu'une tornade : c'est une supernova, que Rufus réceptionne avant qu'elle traverse la fenêtre.


End file.
